Objects that obstruct the visibility of a driver are one of the leading causes of automobile accidents. Specifically, safe driving requires unobstructed sightlines through the windshield, as well as side and rear windows. This is especially important for maintaining safe distances from other vehicles during lane changing and parallel parking. However, vehicles of modern designs, such as sports cars, usually have tight confines of the cabin and relatively small windows. Consequently, maintaining proper visibility is difficult in a vehicle because objects within the cabin can readily block a driver's sightline.
Common obstructions include backs and headrests of passenger seats. Passenger seats are typically adjustable in a number of directions, including fore/aft, up/down, and inclined/reclined, and often have headrests that can be raised/lowered. The adjustability provides comfort to the occupants but also may cause at least one of the back and the headrest to create a blind spot. Recently, this has become especially problematic due to modern styles favoring smaller window and sharper angles. Furthermore, the adjustability of the passenger seat can also create a distraction for the driver because the manual controls of the passenger seats are often inaccessible from the driver seat.
The disclosed control system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the prior art, and to providing an improved seat adjustment control system that enhances driver visibility.